Songs Meet the Twilight Characters:
by Love2Read1918
Summary: So Basicly this is numerous songs adapted to the Twilight charaters. It's a Series soo Yeah :
1. Thinking of You with a Broken Heart

*DISCLAIMER!* I Don't Own 'Thinking of You' or 'Dreaming with a Broken Heart' or Edward and Bella. I enjoyed this mash up, if you will.

Enjoy(:

* * *

_**Thinking of You – Katy Perry /// Dreaming with a Broken Heart- John Mayer**_

Dear Edward,

I have moved on like you said... This guy is absolutely great! He make me laugh and holds me close and makes me feel safe. He knows how to cook and we could lay in bed all day and talk about our future. And... And...

I cry everyday for you. I miss you so much it literally hurts. I think about you 24/7. I always wonder, what it would be like if you stayed with me and had not pushed me away. When I kiss him, I taste your lips. I want you too come back and hold me. But, I hate you for telling me 'There's plenty of fish in the sea.' Well, my sea is dead and I had to settle. I dream about you every night. I see you everywhere I go. But, I have to hide it... for my sanity's sake. I always wonder if you were ever real and if you were with me right now. I wanted you to stay. I wanted you forever. And i'm coming to you tonight. So we _can_ be together forever. I'll fall asleep with a single red rose in my hand and I'll wear my wedding dress I was going to marry you in.

When push myself to wake up, will you be there...at the gates...opening them up for me?

I want you to take me into your arms as soon as I pass the gate and tell me you love me and your sorry for leaving me and you missed me so much too and tell me the suffering is over and that your hear.

I Love You... I'll See You Soon... My Love,

Bella

* * *

**_Lyrics(:_**

_**Thinking of You _ Katy Perry**_

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed

You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into

You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_****_

**_Dreaming with a Broken Heart _ John Mayer_**

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part  
She takes you in with your crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....

Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh

Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Baby won't you get them if i did?  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part 


	2. Someday When I Stop Loving This Funhouse

*Disclaimer* I Don't Own the Songs or the Characters Just The Idea(:

Enjoy(:

* * *

_**Someday When I Stop Loving You – Carrie Underwood /// Funhouse - Pink**_

As I watched him get on that bus, through cloudy wet eyes, his words rang in my head. 'Our love has just ran it course.'

I ran in front of that big bus and extended my hands outward. "Emmett, I'm not going to let you go!" I waited for him to come out but he never did. I felt foolish and lowered my arms and walked back into the house. This empty cold house use to be so fun and warm and loving. Now it's silence pierces throw me like gun shots. As I walked through the hallway memories came flooding back to me like a tsunami.

That couch was our first piece of furniture in this house. The picture of him wrapping his arms around me at Christmas. I entered our room and the end result screamed in my face and danced around me. Clothes on the floor, our bed still unmade from this morning. When we first moved in we layed on that bed and started planning our future. Naming our kids, Emmett Jr. and Emma Cullen. We'd grow old together and read to our grandchildren in that rocking chair in the corner. Every corner of this house had memories I still cherish. But to Em, there just... over. I went into the bathroom and I looked like shit. The black tracks of my tears felt heavy on my cheeks. My hair was out of place.

I got myself together and went on a rampage. Ripped any of his clothes that were left, smashed all the pictures of him. His eyes were just staring at me through that glass. It was all fake. I smashed his flat screen and throw his baseball crap on the front lawn. I took the flowers he gave me yesterday and threw them to the ground. I walked to the bathroom and trashed the medicine cabinet. All the glass on the floor cut my feet, as I walked out side to get the baseball bat. I came back into the house after bashing all the windows and doors. I hit everything in the house until they were all in shards... just like my heart.

On my final way out of the house I grabbed a match and a bottle of Smirnoff. I poured a little of the alcohol and lit the match and stepped back to watch the remaining memory burn to the ground.

I fell to my knees. All the damage I had just done did not do what it was suppose to do.

I _still _love him.

"I'll stop loving you when hell freezes over, you bastard." I cried and took a swig of the Smirnoff. "Even if it hurts." I whispered.

* * *

**_Lyrics(:_**

**_Someday When I Stop Loving You _ Carrie Underwood_**

**_One foot on the bus  
Bout half past nine  
I knew that you were leaving this time  
I thought about laying down in its path  
Thinking that you might get off for that_**

I remember that night we laid in bed  
Naming all our kids that we hadn't had yet  
One for your grandma and one for mine  
Said we'd draw straws when it came time

I'll move on baby just like you  
When the desert floods and the grass turns blue  
When a sailing ship don't need her moon  
It'll break my heart but I'll get through  
Someday when I stop loving you

I bet all I had on a thing called love  
Guess in the end it wasn't enough  
And it's hard to watch you leave right now  
I'm gonna have to let you go somehow  
Somehow

I'll move on baby just like you  
When the desert floods and the grass turns blue  
When a sailing ship don't need her moon  
It'll break my heart but I'll get through  
Someday when I stop loving you  
Oooh.. oh someday.. oh someday

I'll move on baby just like you  
When the desert floods and the grass turns blue  
When a sailing ship don't need her moon  
It'll break my heart but I'll get through  
Someday when I stop loving you

**_Funhouse _ Pink_**

I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down, throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall

Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle, now a rash

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory

I've called the movers, called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble, tumble house of cards

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my life no more  
I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(9, 8)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(7, 6)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(5, 4, 3)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(2, 1)

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down**_  
_**


	3. Pictures

*Disclaimer* I Don't Own the Songs or the Characters Just The Idea(:

Enjoy(:

* * *

_**Pictures – Kid Rock Ft. Sheryl Crow**_

**Jasper POV**

"You really screwed up man." Emmett said taking a swig of his beer.

I sighed. "I know." I took 1 of the 3 whiskey shots in front of me.

"I still can't believe you banged Vic. She's smokin hot, but she's a hoe!" Edward, drunk off his ass, said. "Alice is the better girl for you."

"But that ship has sailed!" they toasted over my head as I shot down the rest of the whiskey.

"Gimmie, the whole bottle." I put down a $50, grabbed the whiskey and went back to the hotel room.

**Alice POV**

"I forgive him" I smiled.

"Alice! You can't be serious? He cheated on you with that whore! You have to be feeling something!" Rosalie protested.

I just shook my head. "I'm fine, He's fine. We have both moved on. Nothing more too it."

"Honey, I know you loved him deeply. There's no way you could be fine about this." my adoptive mother, Esme, said concerned.

"Yeah, but it is what's best. God can forgiven him, so why do you guys want me not to? The faster I realize the situation the faster I can be happy again. Don't you want that for me?"

"Of course we do!"

"What we are all trying to say is.." Bella paused to try and find the right words. "Heartbreak is hard and it hurts like hell. You only found out about it a three days ago. It takes weeks, months, years, maybe, to get over the initial pain. And then comes the realization of what happened and there is more pain."

I laughed. "It really makes me feel loved that you all want me to feel pain." I grabbed my purse, said goodbye, and went home.

**Jasper POV**

I got up to the hotel room, closed the shades, unplugged the phone and sat in a corner, made a nice line, and inhaled until I felt nothing...

**Alice POV**

I stopped at Rite Aid and bought some box wine before I headed home.

I crawled in bed with the box wine on my night stand and flipped the channel to some mindless action movie marathon. I sipped my wine and then the phone rang. It was Demetri.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey, I'm in town for a few days, was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

I took a quick sip of the wine and set it down. "Yeah, I'm home right now, why don't you swing on over?"

"OK, I'll be there in a few."

"Alright." I hung up the phone and got the house a little organized.

**Jasper POV**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Leah, it's Jasper. I'm at The Hilton hotel in Seattle" I sniffed, trying to get the last particles off my nose. "Why, don't you come by?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few."

I hung up the phone.

**Alice POV**

I woke up and forgot where I was for a second. I started looking around and I was just home. I flipped over on the bed to see a sleeping Demetri. I quietly flipped back over and right when I was about to go back to sleep, _his_ picture caught my eye.

I got out of bed, being careful not to awake Demetri.

I smiled at the picture it was our first vacation together in Hawaii. We were in our island attire with a sunset behind us. A single tear slid down my face. _Where are you?_ I put the picture face down and crawled back in bed.

**Jasper POV**

I woke up dazed. Then everything started coming back to me.

I sat straight up to go the the restroom.

Right when I was about to go back in bed with Leah, _her_ picture caught my eye. I picked it up of the ground. It was from our Valentine's Day dinner with our friends. _She's so gorgeous._ I put it deep down in my suitcase and went back to sleep.

_**One week later**_

**Alice POV**

"I've seen Demetri everyday for the past week. He makes me smile and laugh and feel amazing." I gushed to Rosalie, Bella, Mom.

They all looked at me with worried eyes.

"It's only been a week, sweetheart." Mom said softly.

"I know. I'm very well aware." I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Alice, were worried about you. No normal girl would be over a guy this easily." Bella said.

"We love you and that's why were worried." Rosalie added.

We had a group hug and I assured them I was fine. "But, I actually came here to tell you, I'm going to Italy with him!" All there jaws dropped. "He has a month long business trip and he invited me to go with him." I was happy but there expressions were opposite.

"A business trip..." Mom said.

"With Demetri..." Rosalie added.

"For a month." Bella added again.

"Yes, yes, and yes." I looked at the time. "Oh! I have to go get packed."

"Whe, when are you going." Mom said walking me to the door.

"Tonight." I yelled jumping in my car. "I'll call you when I land! Love you guys!" I shut the door and was off to my house.

**Jasper POV**

"Your a mess." Edward said stepping over everything to go open the blinds.

"Looks like you have been having a good time though" Emmett said pointing to my panty collection.

I laughed. "Oh, yeah." and took a swig of whiskey. We all sat down in a chair in the living room. "So what brings you to my domain?" I said raising my drunken arms.

"We came to see how your doing..." Edward started to say.

"Looks like it's pretty self explanatory..." Emmett said continuing to look around like this was a huge mansion.

I cleared my throat. "Ha.. have you talked to her?" I struggled to get out the last word.

"Which her? You've slept with every single girl in town." Edward answered.

"Except, Rose and Bells, of course." Emmett added, stupidly. He knew I would never.

"You know which her."

"Leah, yeah." Edward said.

"Angela, yeah." Emmett went on.

"Jessica, oh yeah." Edward laughed. "You, sure did rock her world."

"Lauren, yeah." Emmett continued.

"Vic."

"Kitty."

"Macy."

"Nicole."

"Abby."

They continued to go back and forth. "Alice!" I yelled and they stopped to look at me.

"Of course we have talked to her. She's so.." Edward began to say.

"Alice." Emmett finished.

"Yeah, She's going to Italy with Demetri tonight." Edward said quietly. "She's fine."

I just sat back in my chair and chugged down the whiskey as my heart sank.

**One Month Later.**

** Alice POV**

"Hey, Bella." I chimed. "I'm leaving the airport right now and I'll meet you in the hotel lobby in about an hour."

"OK. Where's Demetri?"

"He had to stay another day, emergency, so he told me to go on with out him so I wouldn't miss our big get together."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Were so happy your home!" Rosalie yelled over the phone, clearly with a good buzz in her.

"Don't start drinking with out me!" I said laughing.

"Well, to late for Rosalie but the boys and I can wait." Bella laughed.

"So, Jasper is coming?" I said hopefully, when I meant get together I meant every single one of my friends, including Jasper.

"I'm pretty sure he is. He's staying in the, uhm, Seattle area so he should be."

"Bella, your enthusiasm is truly remarkable. Common it's been over a month, get over it! I have. Anyway, I'll see you in an hour, I just got on the freeway."

"OK, see you soon."

**Jasper POV**

"How am I doing?" I raised up my zip lock bag. "for one, I'm almost out. Second, I've been cut off by every liquor store in a 10 mile radius." Emmett and Edward traded looks. "I'm excellent."

**Alice POV**

We all were seated at the table for dinner.

"Oh, there is suppose to me 6." I informed the waiter and he looked to Edward who solemnly nodded. I smiled to every. "So, what have I missed?"

They all looked at each other wearily.

"Nothing much, really" Emmett said they all nodded.

"How's Nessie?" I asked Bella and Edward

"She started walking." Bella halfheartedly smiled

"Oh, she has gotten so big, and she sure did miss her Aunt Alice." Edward added.

"She is so excited to see you tomorrow at church." Rosalie said peering behind the menu.

I kept my eyes on the door as everyone spoke to themselves.

"He should be here by now. I called him the last three days, but only got his voicemail." I said looking at my watch. "It's after 8:30. I'll call him." I stepped outside and dialed his number.

It went straight to his voicemail, as always. "_Hi, it's the guy you called, you know what to do."_ **beep**

"Hi, Jasper, it's Alice. You were suppose to meet us. What happened? Well, hope all is well. Talk to you later."

I walked back inside to see everyone with half hearted smiles. Something's not right...

**Jasper POV**

It's been three days since I've seen the sun. I think I'm going to go to a bar. Haven't been cut off there.

I exited the hotel and the light practically blinded me. But I kept walking. I saw kids playing in parks, people walking there dogs, Church goers off to church...

I stopped dead in my tracks about half a block from the church. "Alice." I whispered. She saw me. Our eyes were connected.

We walked toward each other. And to my surprise to hugged me.

"Hiya, stranger." Her voice was music to my ears.

"Hi." I said still shocked. "How.. how have you been?"

"I've been good, how about you?" There was no judgment in her eyes, even when I looked like a druggie.

"I'm alive, so I must me good." Her laugh was just as sweet.

"I missed you yesterday. Did you get any of my messages?"

"Yeah, I got them but" I shrugged. "I wasn't in any shape to go out. Sorry."

"Yeah, no problem." The church bells started to ring and she backed away slowly. "I'll catch yah later." She smiled and walked inside.

I kept walking to the bar with tears streaming down my face. I miss her so much.

**Alice POV**

Right when I was about to enter the church building, a familiar face caught me eye about half a block away. "Jasper." I whispered to myself. He saw me and we held each other's gazes.

We walked toward each other and I hugged him trying my best not to cry.

"Hiya, stranger."

"Hi. How.. how have you been?" He stuttered.

"I've been good, how about you?" I smiled.

"I'm alive, so I must me good." I laughed. It was really good to hear his voice.

"I missed you yesterday. Did you get any of my messages?" I said hopefull. He hadn't returned any of them.

"Yeah, no problem." The church bells started to ring and I backed away slowly not wanting to be late. "I'll catch yah later." I smiled and walked inside.

I slid down with my back against the door and started to cry. I miss him so much.

**Jasper POV **

"My girlfriend of 1 year cheated on me with my best friend." A guy next to me said taking a swig of his brandy.

I sighed. "I cheated on my girlfriend of 2 years with a whore." I raised my whiskey glass. "You win." and took a sip of it.

"Was the whore at least worth it?" He asked.

"Not even close." I slurred.

"That's rough."

"but the best part is." I took another sip. "It happened a little over a month ago... and she's already moved on!"

"You don't say.."

" I do say, I do say. And, I saw her today.. before I came here and guess what?"

"What." He whispered.

"She hugged me. So she is still my friend." sipped again. "Which I don't understand why. I'm the worst."

He patted me on the back. "Do what I'm doing. Drink her away!" He put his glass next to mine. "Cheers?"

"Cheers!" My glass met his and that when on for an hour. One more bar I can't go to anymore.

**One week later**

** Alice POV**

Demetri and I had just got back from a little vacation in Ventura, California and we had to head straight to church.

"I'm sorry we got back so late, babe" He said parking the car.

"It's fine." I smiled and jumped out of the car before Demetri and walked really fast to the doors. "Just as long as..." I looked up before going through the doors. "Jasper" I whispered.

"You look good. How have you been?" I said to him smiling.

"Still alive." He smiled back. "You?"

"Yeah everything's good."

"Hey, lets go... Oh Hi, buddy." Demetri said wrapping his arm around me waist. "You coming in?"

"No, I'm actually headed that way." He said pointing behind me. "I'll.. see you guys later."

"Yeah, nice to see you again, man."

"Bye." I said as Demetri and I made our way past Jasper into the church.

I glanced quickly behind me to see Jasper who kept his head forward.

I couldn't break down now, not in front of Demetri. He smiled down at me and I smiled back, desperately wanting a bow wine.

**Jasper POV**

It's been 3 months now, I've semi sobered up and I'm off the coke. It was time to face what really mattered now.

"Hello?" She answered. Her usually melodic voice was sad.

"Hi, Alice? Are you OK?"

she sniffled and laughed. "Yeah. You caught me at the end of 'The Notebook'."

"Oh." I can't believe I thought she was crying over us.

"So how have you been?"

"Same ole, Same ole. And you?"

she sniffled again. "Yeah same." there was an awkward silence.

**Alice POV**

I was just in the middle of crying over Jasper, when he called.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Alice? Are you OK?"

I sniffled and tried to laugh the irony away. '_Now you ask if I'm OK? I've never been OK!' _"Yeah. You caught me at the end of 'The Notebook'." I lied.

"Oh." was all he said.

"So how have you been?" I said changing it to a new subject.

"Same ole, Same ole. And you?" That shocked me. He usually said 'well I'm still alive.'

I sniffled again. "Yeah same." there was an awkward silence.

**Jasper && Alice POV**

"I miss you..."

* * *

**Pictures - Kid Rock Feat. Sheryl Crow**

(Kid Rock)  
Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I aint seen the sun shine in three damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried the day  
I can't look at you, I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her

(Sheryl Crow)  
I called you lastnight in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend

(Kid Rock)  
It was the same ole same "how have you been"

(Both)  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

(Kid Rock)  
You reminded me of brighter days

(Sheryl Crow)  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was head of the church

(Kid Rock)  
I was off to drink you away

(Both)  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'llc hange my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home

**_I just called to say, I love you come back home /N... I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! =D _**

**_I know, I know, all the stories are realy sad and depressing but I promise I'll find a happy song(:_**

**_TTYL_**


	4. Bullet Proof

*Disclaimer* I Don't Own the Songs or the Characters Just The Idea(:

Enjoy(:

* * *

**Bullet Proof - La Roux**

* * *

"It is pretty much over, Bella." Edward had said to me on our 1 year anniversary. I watched him walk away all fine and dandy as I spiraled into a deep dark depression. I had cried myself to sleep every night for a year. Every one told me to get over it. I had refused for the longest time, saying he was my prince charming and he'd swept me off my feet and let my fall just as quick. They said they had seen him in night clubs and apartment buildings with women in tow. Then one day, while I was watching a mindless TV show, it dawned on me. This can make me stronger. I called up Alice and Rosalie, to their ultimate shock, and asked them if they were up for a girl's night out. Of course they said yes in a heartbeat, anything to get me out of my house. I met them and Dance or Die, the hottest night club around. We had guys coming from left and right to dance with us and, or, buy us drinks. I was having such a blast.

"I can't believe I missed out on this for 1 year!" I yelled over the music to Alice and Rosalie.

"Whatever, just enjoy it now!" Rosalie said back.

Suddenly, Alice and Rosalie looked over me with this disturbing look in there eyes. I turned around to see Edward, walking toward us. I looked back toward them and a devilish smile spread across my face.

"Looking good, Bella." He yelled.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Not again, bucko." I patted his shoulder as I walked back to that lovely bartender who had been so nice to me that night.

I sat down and smiled as I ordered a drink. I could here Alice and Rosalie's yells of congratulations and laughing. I slyly looked from the corner of my eye to see Edward storming out of the club

* * *

_**~~Lyrics~~**_

_**Been there done that messed around,  
I'm having fun don't put me down  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet.**_

_****_

I won't let you in again,  
The messages I've tried to send,  
My information's just not going in.

Burning bridges shore to shore,  
I'll break away from something more  
I'm not to not to love  
until it's cheap.

Been there done that messed around  
I'm having fun don't put me down,  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet.

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something  
when it's dead.

Do do do your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are heard  
There's certain things  
that should be left unsaid.

Tick tick tick tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh baby, your time is running out.

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do  
is fill me up with doubt.

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.

This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof

(Instrumental)

_**This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.  
**_


	5. Stick Wit U

*Disclaimer* I Don't Own the Songs or the Characters Just The Idea(:

Enjoy(:

* * *

**Stick wit you – Pusscat Dolls**

* * *

I smiled and took Emmett by the hand as we looked over the cliff into the sunset. "Kate and Garrett called is quits the other day." I said quietly and he sighed. 6 of our close friends had broken up this past week and it was kind of getting to me. What if were next like the rest? Em turned toward me and grabbed my face gently. The way he held my gaze made me realize. We have an amazing thing going and this will never end. I smiled and kissed him quickly. "I love you Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen."

His laugh boomed all around us causing the ground beneath us to tremble slightly. "But, I love you more Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"Not possible." I argued lightly. "Of all the things I complain about day in and day out, you are _always_ there to make my existence immensely better. You make my wanting for a regular human life less overwhelming."

He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I would give you everything you want if I could, Babe."

"I know you would. I've never doubted that. But I'm slowly coming to terms that this is what I have and I'm sticking to it forever." I smiled.

"Well it's about time." He laughed kissing me as the sun finished descending down into it's horizon.

* * *

_**** Lyrics ****_

**_I don't wanna go another day_**  
**_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_**  
**_Seems like everybody is breaking up_**  
**_Throwing their love away_**  
**_But I know I got a good thing right here_**  
**_That's why I say [Hey]_**

**_Nobody's gonna love me better_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**  
**_Forever_**  
**_Nobody gonna take me higher_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**  
**_You know how to appreciate me_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**  
**_My baby_**  
**_Nobody ever made me feel this way_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**

**_I don't wanna go another day_**  
**_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_**  
**_See the way we ride_**  
**_In our private lives_**  
**_Ain't nobody getting in between_**  
**_I want you to know that you're the only one for me [one for me]_**  
**_What I'm saying_**

**_Nobody gonna love me better_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**  
**_Forever_**  
**_Nobody gonna take me higher _**  
**_I'ma stick wit you [nobody]_**  
**_You know how to appreciate me_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**  
**_My baby_**  
**_Nobody ever made me feel this way_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**

**_And now_**  
**_Ain't nothing else I can need [nothing else I can need]_**  
**_And now_**  
**_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me_**  
**_I got you_**  
**_We'll be making love endlessly_**  
**_I'm with you (Baby, I'm with you baby)_**  
**_Baby, you're with me (Baby, You're with me)_**

**_So don't you worry about_**  
**_People hanging around_**  
**_They ain't bringing us down_**  
**_I know you and you know me_**  
**_And that's all that counts_**

**_So don't you worry about_**  
**_People hanging around_**  
**_They ain't bringing us down_**  
**_I know you and you know me_**  
**_And that's, that's why I say, hey_**

**_Nobody gonna love me better_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**  
**_Forever_**  
**_Nobody gonna take me higher_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**  
**_You know how to appreciate me_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**  
**_My baby_**  
**_Nobody ever made me feel this way_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**

**_Nobody gonna love me better_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**  
**_Forever_**  
**_Nobody gonna take me higher_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**  
**_You know how to appreciate me_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you_**  
**_My baby_**  
**_Nobody ever made me feel this way_**  
**_I'ma stick wit you _**


End file.
